


Our Endless Numbered Days

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't it comforting to know that thousands of years ago, people were still lying on the grass, even if it wasn't this grass, and looking up at the clouds go by?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Endless Numbered Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one go because the idea wouldn't leave me alone after I'd listened to a certain song before going to bed.  
> Posted because I was no longer sleepy after writing.

Bilbo laid on her back in the grass and watched the clouds slowly drift by up in the sky. Next to her Thorin fidgeted for the countless time since they had begun what Bilbo called 'relaxing' and her girlfriend called 'wasting time'.  
   
"Darling," Bilbo murmured and twined her fingers together with Thorin's thicker and longer ones. "The world is still going to be there, regardless of if you take ten minutes to enjoy the beautiful day with me."  
   
A small huff was her only reply so Bilbo sighed and shifted until she could pillow her head on Thorin's stomach.  
   
"You are now designated as my pillow, please act accordingly."  
   
"Stuff myself with feathers?" Thorin asked drily.  
   
"No fidgeting," Bilbo scolded, tapping the fingers of her free hand against Thorin's side. "Just look at the clouds and listen to the birds and enjoy the lovely day we're having."  
   
Bilbo smiled at the grumbling her prompt caused, because there was now also a hand carding through her curls, gently working through the small tangles that had formed since that morning. When that hand pulled slightly Bilbo obligingly raised her head so Thorin could free the curls that previously had been trapped between them.  
   
Suddenly Thorin chuckled and Bilbo raised her head to look up at her. "What's funny?"  
   
"You sound like a happy kitten, well, something small and cute anyway."  
   
"I do not," Bilbo protested. "I wasn't even making any noise."  
   
"You were," Thorin said smugly. "Cute little kitten noises. And you started when I started petting you."  
   
"If anyone is a cat it's you," Bilbo argued. "I'm hardly what you would call sleek and graceful. Unlike some I could mention."  
   
"Thank you for the compliment, but I believe I said you were a kitten. And they're small and cute and pleasingly fluffy."  
   
"Does 'fluffy' mean chubby?" Bilbo asked suspiciously. "Or is it a comment about my hair?"  
   
"I think you missed the 'pleasingly' part of that sentence," Thorin said and rolled her eyes.  
   
"Not an answer," Bilbo pointed out, but she went willingly when Thorin pressed on her shoulder to get her to lie back down again.  
   
Hazel eyes closed in contentment as Thorin continued stroking (not petting) her hair.  
   
"Isn't it comforting to know that thousands of years ago, people were still lying on the grass, even if it wasn't this grass, and looking up at the clouds go by?" Bilbo asked, still with her eyes closed.  
   
"Doesn't it just describe the sheer meaninglessness of this activity? Obviously it doesn't change anything."  
   
"I don't know," Bilbo said quietly, blinking up at the blue that seemed even bluer after the brief moment of not looking at it. "Things doesn't always have to change to be good. Sometimes it's nice just to be as you are. Not forever, nothing is forever... But  for a while at least."  
   
"I'd give you forever, if I could," Thorin said softly, and Bilbo rubbed her cheek against the silky fabric of Thorin's shirt. Hopefully it wasn't actually silk, what with potential grass stains and all, but knowing Thorin it probably was.  
   
"I'd want forever, with you," Bilbo said and squeezed the hand that still held Thorin's. "But until someone figures out how to make that work I'm happy just to have this."  
   
"Then I am happy as well."  
   
And Bilbo didn't doubt that Thorin meant that, but the fidgeting nonetheless started again after only a few minutes, only even more obvious than before as every motion Thorin made was now directly felt by Bilbo, and with a sigh the she moved to lie back on the grass once again.  
   
"You're not the best of pillows," she explained when one of Thorin's eyebrows travelled upwards in question.  
   
"But you make a lovely kitten."  
   
"Do not."  
   
"My kitten," Thorin murmured, rolling sidewise so she could press kisses to Bilbo's cheeks and nose, and then lips.  
   
"This is clearly cheating," Bilbo pointed out between kisses.  
   
"All's fair."  
   
"Uh huh," Bilbo said, unconvinced. But she couldn't help but smile when she looked into Thorin's twinkling blue eyes. They were practically the same colour as-  
   
"The sky's the same," Bilbo realised, and Thorin froze in the middle of leaning in for another kiss.  
   
"I'm sorry?"  
   
"Thousands of years ago. The grass is not the same, the clouds are not the same, we're not the same. But the sky is the same. So some things are close enough to forever that there's not really a difference."  
   
"The earth is rather the same as well," Thorin pointed out. "As you say, the grass have changed, but beneath its still the same dirt and rock."  
   
"I was going to ask you to be my sky," Bilbo teased. "But I'm not sure if that would then make me dirt and rock and if that sounds at all enticing."  
   
"You can be whatever you want to be," Thorin said with a small smile and Bilbo leaned forward to taste it. The second before their lips touched Thorin pulled backed slightly.  
   
"You'll always be my kitten though."  
   
With a sigh Bilbo kissed her snickering girlfriend, but not only to quiet her.  
   
-  
   
Bilbo made a soft cooing sound in his sleep and Thorin turned his head away from the night sky to look at their burglar.  
  
The Hobbit's face was complete covered by his blanket and only tufts of his curly blond hair were visible. The steady rise and fall of his chest seemed to point to him being fast asleep, much like the rest of the Company, and the sound had been a pleased one, not something prompted by a bad dream so Thorin simply let him be.  
   
Only a few moments later another little happy coo came and Thorin's lips quirked. It had almost sounded like a kitten's mewling.

**Author's Note:**

> Bwah,  
> I said I would write less Bilbo/Thorin in favour of some other pairings. But at least it's a variation of the usual. 
> 
> Title from Passing Afternoon by Iron & Wine. A song which to me is about the beautiful impermanence of basically everything, and it's a song I adore.


End file.
